New nine tails
by uchihasakura1234
Summary: he died under my care in his last moments before death...he sealed something inside me he entrusted me with winning the war to bringing peace to all nations so that's why he gave me kurama now watch how sakura haruno deals with being the nine tails container
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

{Lost hope}

A women sighed sadly as she walked threw a medical tent she undid her hair letting her baby gum pink hair fall down past her shoulders her bangs framed her pale heart shaped face her emerald eyes showed no sign of happiness only sadness and hurt she took of her lab coat and gloves

"Sakura-chan how are you feeling?" a famine voice asked as the person entered

Sakura looked to see a pale women that had black hair above her shoulders her onyx eyes held pity and sadness too she had on a jounin vest and black baggy pants the ninja alliance protector on her forehead

"I'm fine shizune." sakura said plainly but her eyes always gave her away

Shizune place a hand on sakuras shoulder

"He would want you to live on sakura not be sad." she said giving a small smile

Sakuras eyes widen as she clenched her fist

"How can I? He died under my care I couldn't save him he told me to live on and stop this war with that power." sakura said blinking her eyes repeatedly from crying

Shizunes smile fell

"He did that to save us all sakura." she said placing her hand back to her side

Sakura started walking to the exit

"Maybe he will still be alive if I wasn't pathetic." sakura said opening the flap to the tent and walking away leaving a sad shizune behind

{+}

Sakura stared at the sunrise

'_I was working until morning again.'_ sakura thought

Sakura closed her eyes trying to lose herself from all the fighting and have peace for a second

Sakura grit her teeth as a memory came back

_Sakura started to heal guy after his fight a worried lee was next to her _

"_Sakura-san is he okay?" lee asked impatiently _

_Sakura glanced at him_

"_He is he just exhausted his self." sakura said letting the green glow vanish and stood up "Get him to a medical tent lee-san."_

_Lee nods and picks guy up_

"_Thank you!"_

_Sakura looked around to see if anyone else needed healing_

"_Sakura over here!" a voice yelled_

_Sakura looked to see tenten_

"_What is it?" she asked running to her_

_Tenten looked up at her tear in her eyes_

"_Save him! Save neji! Please!" tenten begged_

_Sakura looked at nejis wound and stared at hit with wide eyes_

"_I'll do what I can!" sakura said as she started healing neji_

"I let him die." sakura whispered letting the tears fall she fell to her knees

'_I let them all die!'_ sakura thought sobbing

She suddenly hears footsteps behind her

"Sakura."

Sakura smiled a false one

"Kakashi."

Kakashi walked besides her holding his hand out to her

"He wouldn't want you to act like this sakura." kakashi said with a one eyed smile

Sakura looked up at her ex sensei

"He's gone I couldn't save him he.." sakura put a hand on her stomach "He sealed it inside me in his dying moments."

Kakashi frowned

"He did that because he knew that you will be able to harness its power like he did and stop this war. He believes in you like all of us do sakura. We all need your help in the battle field." he said

Sakuras eyes took his hand and let him help her up

Sakura stared at the sun

"What can I do kakashi?" sakura asked staring at him

Kakashi looked at him

"Sakura you and I are alike we both lost are team mates. I lost obito to the darkness when I thought he died and rin she died because she wanted to be with obito and my sensei he was there for me when I needed him the most. I had no father. He killed himself. I was scared but sensei helped me no matter what I would turn out like he always said he will be by my side even in death." kakashi said looking at the sun

Sakura stared at him amazed that he said all that

"Kakashi what are you trying to say?"

Kakashi smiled at her

"I will always be there for you no matter what path you take those who break the rules are trash but those who leave a comrade behind are worse than trash." he said reciting the very words he said to his team back in when there were all genin

Sakura smiled a small one

"Thank you." sakura said walking away back to the medical tents

'_This is another war day they will fight again so more ninja will come.'_ sakura thought

{+}

Sakura sighed tiredly it was only noon and she was tired

"Sakura-chan maybe you should go and rest." shizune said next to her

Sakura shook her head

"No I'm fine." sakura said

Shizune gave her a worried glance

"You have been stressing yourself out sakura you need rest and I will not let you continue until you are in good condition." she said to sakura giving her a hard stare

Sakura stared at her with wide eyes

"But I-" she was cut off by shizune

"No sakura!"

Sakura bowed her head and nods in defeat

"I'll leave it to you." sakura said walking out of the tent and to the place shes sleeping in

{+}

Sakura twist and turned

_Sakura screamed as she watched her two team mates hit each other with their most powerful attack_

_Rasengan vs. Chidori _

_Sakura ran as soon as she sees them both flung back from the impact_

"_Naruto!" she yelled running to him_

_Sakuras eyes widen as she sees the blood gushing from his chest where chidori hit him she kneeled next to him and started healing him_

"_Open your eyes please!" she begged him as her tears fell on his chest "Please…"_

_Sakura stared at his face seeing his eyes flutter half way open_

"_S-s…sakura." he managed to say before coughing up blood_

_Sakuras eyes widen as she feels that her healing isn't going to save him_

"_No!" she yelled putting more chakra into her hands_

_He smiled as he placed his hands on hers_

"_It's…..o-..ov..er." he was able to say_

_Sakura shook her head_

"_No its not baka! You will live! Then after this we can go on that date you always wanted." sakura said smiling as she felt the tears fall_

_Naruto smiled_

"_Th..at w-would b…be fun." he muttered as he looked sakura in the eyes_

_Sakura nods_

"_It would! Then you can go brag to people how you finally got a date with me!" she said grinning_

_Naruto gave a toothy grin_

"_Y-yea….sa-sakura…i..i was happy….t-that I met you." he said never looking away from her_

_Sakuras eyes widen as she pushed more chakra into her hands_

"_You are not going to die! You hear me!" sakura yelled_

_Naruto looked up to the cloudy sky_

"_Yea….i have little chakra left." he said bringing his hand to his chest smearing blood on his fingers he then did hand signs_

_Sakuras eyes widen as she recognized them_

"_What are you doing!?" she yelled_

_Naruto looked at her_

"_I-I'm sorry…but I know you can stop this war…I leave this power to you…sakura-chan." sakuras eyes widen "Naruto stop!" naruto gave her a sad smile "Sealing jutsu!" he then slammed his hand on sakuras stomach _

_Sakura screamed in pain letting all the ninjas from the good and bad side stop to look at what happened red chakra from naruto came out of the kyuubi seal on his stomach and went to sakura when the chakra died down a seal appeared on sakuras stomach_

_Sakura stared at naruto exhausted_

"_I….always loved…you….win for…me." narutos eyes closed never to open again sakura leaned down and kissed his pale lips_

"_For…the true…hero," sakura muttered falling on his chest knocked out from the sealing jutsu he used on her everyone then knew there was a new nine tails jinchuuriki and that was sakura haruno the fifth hokages protégée _

Sakura screamed as she shot up from her nightmare crying

"Naruto! Come back I'm so scared!" she yelled

Her eyes widen as she sees no one

She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head and cried

{+}

Ino narrowed her eyes angrily as she fought the white zetsu's no matter how many she killed they kept on coming

"Ino!" she heard her name get yelled

She glanced at the person

"What is it shikamaru!?" she yelled throwing paper bombs at them

Shikamaru jumped near ino

"We have to retreat we are in no condition to fight chouji is injured you need to heal him or somebody else!" he yelled

Ino nods

"Let's go!"

{+}

Sakura stared at the place she buried naruto

"I need you." sakura fell to her knees "I don't know what to do anymore. I have all this power but how do I control it?" she asked him already knowing she won't get a response

She stared at his konoha hitate she placed on his grave

"You were going to be hokage remember?" she whispered "You always said you were going to become it no matter what you said you will never give up that is my ninja way so …why didn't you stick with it." sakura stared up at the cloudy sky "It's going to rain." sakura smirked "It fits my mood doesn't it." sakura stared at his grave her smirk falling as it suddenly started raining her hair was sticking to her face her bangs were in her face covering her eyes if you looked closely you will see the tears falling silently "There after me the uchihas sasukes dead he died the same time you did….they want the nine tails so they can create the ultimate tailed beast…..i don't want that to happen so what do I do?"

"You fight forehead." she heard inos voice behind her

"Ino it's been a while how long?" she asked not even looking at her

Ino frowned

"The entire time." she said walking up behind sakura

"You really miss him don't you?" ino asked looking down at her

Sakura laughed softly

"Yes I never did get the chance to tell him i….i loved him." she said almost breaking down again

Ino stared down at her and kneeled next to her staring at narutos grave too

"He's not completely gone sakura." ino said looking at her

Sakura stared at ino with her dead eyes

Ino felt something pull at her heart seeing konohas cherry blossom like this

"He will always be in your heart everyone's heart forehead no one and I mean no one will ever forget him and if someone did they didn't really care about him." ino said smiling softly at her

Sakuras eyes widen at that

"I…your right he will always be with me I will hold onto the memories I had with him he will be my light in this war it's just I don't know if I can fight like back then." sakura said starring at his grave again

Ino smiled

"You can sakura he will want you to fight to save everyone." she said

Sakura clenched her fist

"But…what about this power I have! I don't know how to control it!" sakura yelled

Ino looked at her

"You find a way to control it naruto did and if he could you can." she said

Sakura stood up and turned away

"Thanks for everything ino but I don't know if I can fight." she said walking away

Ino looked at her retreating form and stood up herself she then looked at narutos grave

"Naruto she needs guidance no matter who comforts her she still doesn't fight she needs you." ino said then walking away

{+}

Sakura walked aimlessly on a dirt path near the medical tents so she wasn't near the fighting

'_I need you more than ever I love you so much naruto I need your guidance…hehe listen to that who would of guessed I would think that but...do I fight or stay in the back ground? I need you!'_

Sakura suddenly stiffened as she senses someone coming this way and it's not the friendly company

Sakura took a step back in fear as a zetsu appeared

"Sakura haruno the new nine tails sense the previous one was killed he gave it to you in hopes of stopping this war but it back fired on him sense you're staying in the back ground like the weakling you are." he said grinning at her

Sakura bowed her head in shame

"I am weak i don't know why he gave me this." sakura said in shame

Zetsu grinned even more

"Come with me and we'll take care of the nine tails in you then you can be with naruto." he said

Sakura stared at him with dead eyes and started walking towards but stopped when kunai were thrown in front of her

"Forehead! how could you even think that!" ino yelled jumping in front of her "If you went with him it will mean the end of the ninja nations!" ino yelled at her "What's the point in caring?" ino glared at her and then punched her in the face sakura stumbled back a little in shock ino punched her again making her fall to the ground a couple of feet away from them "Who are you!" sakura looked at her "I'm sakura ino." ino shook her head "The sakura I know is not like this she had I fiery temper and never lets anybody call her weak and accepts it!" ino yelled sakura stared at her watching ino turn to face zetsu "You are not taking sakura away without fighting me!"

zetsu smirked

"So be it."

Sakura let herself just fall to the grown and stared up at the trees

'_Inos right….what have I become?'_ sakura asked herself _'I know what I have become a weakling.' _

Ino screamed

Sakura jumped to her feet to see zetsu wrapped around ino absorbing her chakra

'_I have to help her!'_ sakura threw kunai at zetsu's head

He let go of ino letting her fall sakura ran and jumped in the air catching her ino stared up at sakura

"You're fighting." ino said

Sakura put ino down letting her walk

Sakura ran at zetsu putting chakra into her feet running faster when she was near zetsu she put chakra in her fist and punched him sending him flying back hitting trees knocking him out

"Sakura you did it!" ino yelled running next to her

Sakura looked at her

"My friend was in trouble of course I'll help." sakura said

Inos eyebrow twitched

"Then why don't you help fight!" ino yelled

Sakura looked away

"I'm a medic I stay in the back ground." sakura said

Ino sighed

"You may be a medic ninja but you are also the nine tails you have more power than any of us now." ino said

Sakura looked away

"Just bring him to the interrogation room." sakura walked away

Ino sighed and looked at zetsu

'_Will the sakura I ever know come back?' _ino thought walking to zetsu


	2. Power

Chapter two

{Power}

_Blood was everywhere on the battle field body's scattered around_

"_Where is he?" a female voice whispered in despair_

'_Naruto.'_

_She kept on running looking for him she had to find him_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

_She froze and turned to look at the voice hot tears fell down her cheeks _

"_Naruto!" she yelled out to him as she ran to him_

_Naruto grinned at her as she ran to him_

"_I believe in you sakura-chan! So don't give up to those damn bastereds!" naruto yelled_

_Sakura stopped in front of him and shook her head_

"_It's pointless without you!"_

_Naruto shook his head_

"_Nothings pointless when you have hope sakura-chan so don't lose it." naruto said _

_Sakura looked up at him_

"_But…..how do I use this power!?" she yelled_

_Naruto shrugged_

"_You have to figure it out but I'm sure kurama will help you…he's cool." said naruto with a thumbs up_

_Sakura continued to cry_

"_Don't cry sakura-chan I'm always with you standing by your side so please no more tears? It's time for you to wake up."_

_Sakura shook her head_

"_No!"_

_Naruto began to fade_

"_I believe in you to make the right choice!" his voice faded _

Sakura shot straight up panting and drenched in sweat

She placed a hand over her eyes

'_Naruto…'_

{+}

Sakura sighed as she wrote down the info on one of the zetsu's they dissected

She placed the pencil down and stood up she pulled the hair tie and let her hair fall down passed her shoulders she soon took of her gloves and placed them on her desk she walked out of the medic tent and continued her way down to the main tent to where shizune will be at

She walked emotionlessly recalling her dream about naruto

She stopped in front of the tent

"I'm coming in shizune." sakura announced to her walking in

Shizune looked at her

"You look better sakura." shizune acknowledged

Sakura nods

"I got some sleep last night."

Shizune nods and bites down on her bottom lip

Sakura raised an eyebrow

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned

Shizune flinched

"Its n-nothing sakura-chan." shizune reassured the girl

Sakura gave her a look that said she didn't believe it one bit

"Sakura-chan I need you to run some errands here is the list."

Sakura took the paper that had the errands shizune needs and turns around and leaves

Shizune slumped down in her chair

"I can't tell her what happened to ino." shizune mumbled to herself

{+}

Sakura looked at the paper

"First I need to go get some more herbs from the other medic tents for shizune." sakura muttered looking at the list she picked up her pace

She walked in silence only hearing the injured shinobi talking among them waiting for their injuries to heal in time she could see some of the other medics look at her and give her a pity glance

'_I don't need there pity!'_ she thought angry

'_**Cha! Tell them outer!'**_

Sakura walked into one of the tents to grab some herbs for shizune

She could hear some medics talking as she grabbed the herbs that were ready for her to take

"So have you heard what happened to yamanaka-san?" one medic asked

Sakura froze as she held the bowl of herbs in her hands

"You mean how she brought one of the zetsu's back and it appeared it was still awake and attacked her?"

Sakura shook as realization came to her it was her fault!

"Yea I can't believe they kidnapped her!"

"I wonder why?"

"Maybe it's because they want to get the nine tails and the yamanaka is best friends with the container."

"Don't say that! You make it sound like she is a monster!"

"I know I shouldn't do that but look what happened to yamanaka-san at least there was a witness who saw it and told shizune-sama."

There was a crash sound and the two medics turn around to see a broken bowl and herbs on the ground

"Hey you need to f-" the medic topped midsentence as they see who the person who dropped it was

"S-sakura-sama!" both the medics yell in shock and shame

Sakura ran

{+}

Sakura felt anger take over her at her stupidity she should have never left ino alone with him! he already had most of her chakra! She should have stayed! She needs to stop being scared! Her friend was taken by them and she had to get her back!

Sakura felt warm chakra flow through her veins

'**You want power?'** came a demonic voice in the back of her head

Sakura stops running and nods

'_Yes!'_ she replied to the voice

'**Why should I help you? I helped naruto because he proved it to me that he was worthy enough to have my power. What about you?'** kurama asked

Sakura took a deep breath in and exhaled

She stood frozen in place with her eyes closed she let herself appear in front of a huge cage with kurama laying their lazily

'_Why should you help me? I need your power to save everyone! I'm tired of being in the back ground now! It's time I stepped up on the battle field I was broken when I see naruto die that hurt! Everyone tried to help me but I didn't listen and for that my best friend was taken by them! So I need power to save her. I will not give up! Naruto told me he will always believe in me and that he will be by my side! So I will not fail everyone I will stop this war I will carry out naruto's goal and bring peace to the shinobi nations! So I will never give up because that is…..my nindo way! Believe it!'_ sakura said determinedly

Kurama stared at her and started laughing

Sakura looked at him annoyed

'_What's so funny?'_ she demanded

Kurama stopped laughing and grinned at her he held out his paw into a fist

Sakura looked at it and made a fist and bumped it with kurama

'**You are just like naruto. I will help you that was naruto's last request to me before he sealed me in you all I wanted was you to show me that you are worthy and you did I will help you kit.'**

Sakuras eyes widen as she bowed to him

'_Thank you!'_

Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled up at him

Kurama rolled his eyes

'**Don't get all emotional on me it will affect my chakra in you.' **he grunted out at her

Sakura laughed as she wiped her eyes of the tears

'_Sorry I'm just happy that I got over my fear and sadness. I will help them on the battle field now! So be ready kurama for some action to be done!'_ sakura said determinedly

Kurama chuckled as he stood up and his caged door opened

'**Alright kit I'm ready for some action!'** he said grinning

Sakura grinned too

'_I'm looking forward to this friendship!'_ sakura admitted

Kurama chuckled

'**Just like naruto.'** he said

Sakura chuckled

'_He was my team mate after all he tends to rub off on people without them noticing until it's too late.'_ she said

Kurama nods

'**It's time someone is calling you back.'**

Sakura nods

{+}

Sakura opened her eyes and seen shizune

"Sakura are you okay? Did you do the earrings?" she asked

Sakura grabbed her by the shoulders grabbing some of the ninjas and medics attention as sakura began to shake her anger clear in her eyes

"Why didn't you tell me about ino!? Did you not think I will find out!? Ino is my best friend! Why would you hide this from me!? Tell me god damn it!" sakura yelled anger and betrayal clear in her eyes

Shizune stared at her sorrowfly

"It's because you already lost to much…I didn't want you to feel more hurt and sadness then you already had." shizune admitted

Sakuras eyes widen as her arms fell to her side she smiled at her

"It's okay because I'm going out on the battle field to win this war! No more feeling sadness no more tears they won't bring naruto back I will fulfill his wish and end this ya hear! Believe it!" sakura said grinning at her

Shizune stared at her in shock and smiled

"Tsunade-sama will be proud of you if she was here but she is with the raikage planning more strategies." shizune said proud of sakura

Sakura nods

"I have to go prepare for battle. Do you know where kakashi is?" sakura asked

Shizune frowns

"He went back to battle." shizune said sighing

Sakura nods and takes of her medic coat she handed it to shizune

"Here I'm not going to use this anymore I'm going to fight!" she declared to all the ninja around

"Sakura you have grown." shizune muttered starring at her

Sakura smiles at everyone and takes off to her tent to change for battle

'_Here I come everyone wait for me!'_

{+}

Sakura put on her chunin vest and pants she put her kunai and shuriken pouch on her inner right thigh she also put her hitate on her forehead this time showing that she was a true ninja and that was ready to die in battle but that wasn't her plan she will stay alive until she sees the ninja nations at peace she pulled ot a necklace it the kanji for hope on it

Sakura smiled as she remembered naruto gave it to her for her birthday

'**Kit before you can go out to battle I want to teach some jutsu's of naruto's'** kurama's voice rang in her head

Sakura nods and puts the necklace on

'_Fine but we have to hurry ino is in trouble and I have to save her from them!'_

'**Right! First go to a clear area so we can train.'**

Sakura nods and runs out her tent

{+}

Sakura stopped in a clearing and looked around

'_How's this?'_

'**Perfect first is rasengan.'**

Sakura looked uncertain

'_Are you sure? I don't think I have wind nature.'_ sakura thought back to him

Kurama sighs

'**I will use my chakra to help you it is a nine tails rasengan.'**

Sakura nods

'**Now first you try to gather chakra into your hand and try to make it into a round circle you have to have perfect concentration for this but once you learn how to use it will come easer where you don't have to.'** kurama explained to her

Sakura nods and grabs her wrist her palm facing up and closed her eyes searching for hers and kuramas chakra so they can combine them minuets passed and she couldn't do it she growled

"I can't do it!" she hissed

'**It will come in time it did with naruto but he used…a shadow clone!'** kurama pointed out to her

Sakura nods

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Another sakura appeared next to her the shadow clone started moving her hands around helping her form rasengan the shadow clone stepped back and sakura stared at it blue and red chakra swirled around into a circle sense she had blue chakra and kuramas chakra was red it suddenly flickered and disappear

'**It looks like you need to practice more.'** kurama said

Sakura growled

'_I can't they need me!'_

'**I know kit! But you need more jutsu's!'**

Sakura stayed silent he's right she only used her fist

'_Fine I'll continue working on it.'_

The clone walked near her again and helped her form rasengan once it was done sakuras face scrunched up trying to concentrate on the chakra in her hand but it disappeared again

'**You held it longer this time keep going.'**

"Hai!"

{+}

Sakura laid on the ground panting

"I…can't…get it." sakura muttered

'**I believe in you kit.'**

Sakura bit her lip

'_I know but…I don't think this jutsu was meant for me only for naruto.'_ sakura said sadly

Kurama growled

'**It was meant for you too so get a grip and continue!'** he yelled in her head

Sakura nods and sits up dizzy

"Okay. I'll try it one more time."

Kurama smirked

'**Do it kit!'**

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

One clone appeared next to her helping her when it was formed sakura relaxed her muscles and concentrated on the flow of chakra breathing in and out

She looked at a tree and ran at it

"Nine tails rasengan!" she yelled as her rasengan hit the tree obliterating it

Sakuras eyes widen

"I did it." she said shocked but soon grinned "I did it!"

Kurama smirked

Sakura fell to the ground panting

'**Next is nine tails rasen-shuriken.'**

Sakuras numbly

'**Just rest kit once you learn this you will be ready for the battlefield.'**

Sakuras world went black

{+}

Ino looked up at the two who had her she was terrified at them

"Madara-sama what do you think will haruno come or no?" asked obito curious

Madara looked at him and then at ino making her flinch as his sharingan looked at her

"We took her friend the only one who was closest to her now sense the old jinchuuriki died." madara said

Ino stared at them

"Sakura won't come! She will protect the nations by not going near you guys! She will not let you touch anyone!" ino defended her

Madara stood up and ino flinched scared

"Is that so? last time I checked she was being a cry baby and lost her hope she almost gave herself up just to be with naruto." madara growled out at her

Ino flinched away from him

Madara sat back down glaring at her

Obito sighed

"If she doesn't come we will kill her then." obito said

Madara nods agreeing with him

Ino shook in fear

"Someone save me!"

{+}

"Someone save me!"

Sakura jumped to her feet from her sleep wide awake

"What was that?"

'**I don't know but sense you're up let's get started just do what you did before but this time you need to concentrate more and make your chakra into a disk shape.'** kurama commanded

Sakura closed her eyes and held her hand up chakra started forming in her hand it was red and blue chakra she stared at the trees and through it

"Nine tails rasen-shuriken!" she yelled

Rasen-shuriken closed in on the tress but before it can hit the trees it vanished

"Damn it!" she cursed loudly

'_**You were close outer!'**_

'_Inner it's good to hear you.' _

Sakura concentrated again and through it but it soon vanished again she growled and tried it again but it vanished

'**Relax kit remember how you did it with the rasengan?'**

Sakura nods

"Right!" she looked up at the trees determinedly "Nine tails rasen-shuriken!" she through it

'_Come on!'_

It came closer to the trees and hit expanded and destroyed the trees

Sakuras eyes widen

'_I did it…but how did I learn them so quick?'_

'**You had my help naruto didn't sense he was wind but with my help you can learn it fast.'**

Sakura nods and throws a fist in the air

"To the battle field!"


End file.
